my life
by emdem94
Summary: my life is normal and everything about me is normal, nothing special here. thats what he thinks about himself but what will life really hold for a young lad with a bright future. story is hopefully much better than explanation. rated m for later and for language. mpreg so if you dont like it dont click please. with a baby how will life span out with everyone wanting different thing
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: from where i want to begin

Day one of my life, I was born you know they basic stuff woman screams swears cries until baby is born holds baby, continues to cry. I laugh at how some people could say they remember being born, gosh don't give me that crap. So anyway my life has been simple, I am a younger brother, a twin and an older brother. I have great friends and I am happy at home, well reasonably no big drama like my dad is horrible or my mother is an addict, it's a normal life I live. I have normal school life, I get bullied…yeah not one of my fond moments of being normal, I have had girlfriends and boyfriends, yeah I am bi-sexual. Don't like that might as well stop reading about my life right now. So yeah I haven't told you my name have I? Yeah my name is Roxas Marne I'm 16 years old and go to school much to my dismay. I am a nerd and I can play sports but no one knows it's me except my brother because I wear a hat and thick glasses when I am not playing sports, not a soul recognizes me. I am terrible at maths and you know I don't care anymore if I am not good at maths. My best friend Hayner isn't good at anything really makes me feel much better, wait no…he is good a whining. Anyway yeah that's enough about me and my life.

"Roxas time for school! Bus will be here soon, you ready?" shouted Sora my twin, he is older by about 3 seconds I swear but he holds it over me. I walk out my door and shut it closed dressed in my usual clothes for school, black trousers with my usual shoes, I can get away with trainers, white shirt with red tie and my favourite black jacket with a red nobody sign, from a game Sora loves and he bought me a jacket of it… don't ask. I walk down the stairs and see Sora holding my bag and he hands it to me.

"You took you're time, making yourself pretty?" he teased. Laughing in response I grabbed my money off the side and left with Sora, he is an idiot while driving to Riku in a rush he crashed, basically Riku went to the hospital because he crashed his car, so what does Sora do he crashed his car on the way. So bus until it's out of the shop, I can't believe I have to catch the bus.

"So Rox plans for today, you only have half a day right due to exams?" asked Sora while we waited.

"Yeah I err…believe Hayner wanted to go catch a movie, I got the money with me, I think he invited Pence and his new girlfriend… not sure though" I told him

"What happened between him and Olette, have they broke up again" he laughed. It seems mean to laugh if you don't know they story but them two break up like every couple of weeks, only been going out 6 months, broke up 23 times no wait…24 now.

"yeah, different this time pence found someone new instead of Olette, so I am not sure if they will get back together this time" I said thinking it over.

"yeah well whatever right" just as he said that a car parked out in front of us, it was Seifer with his girlfriend Fuu them two just bug me, they show their fake relationship in everyone's faces thinking they are cool, ugh, In the back Rai and Setzer. The thing with Rai he was harmless really he did nothing just says "don't mess with Seifer ya" god I hate it when he says ya. Setzer is a freaking pervert, I know he is when I went to a school party with Riku and Sora he planned on getting me and Sora pissed so we would make out for him, luckily I wasn't pissed and Riku wouldn't allow it.

"Hey kiddies, still walk huh? Wait where is your car wait you don't have one do you…awww how about a life. Wait no…room in my car sorry kids" he voice went right through me, I seethed in silence.

"Go away Seifer" ahhh Riku thank you for catching the bus today but that mean I am sitting on my own again doesn't it.

"Fine see ya losers" he shouted as he drove off. Just then the bus came I got on and sat at the back of the bus and watched as once again Sora and Riku went upstairs…most likely to make out…I wish I had a boyfriend I am so lonely I make loners look beloved. While sitting on the bus some more kids from school got on the bus and filled the bus some sat near me and shouting and throwing stuff around, bus came up to the school. Once I got off I noticed Sora had already gotten off and was walking into school with Riku, I can't be mad at him it's his boyfriend, I can't blame him. I walked towards the gates and I saw Hayner and he began to walk towards me then suddenly a car almost hit me and Hayner shouted at the person in the car and I stood in total shock of almost being hit by a car. I can't believe it, I stood still while Hayner shouted and a young man get out of the car and looks at me and I recognized him instantly.

"AXEL! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" I shouted and Hayner stood shocked this time round, he didn't know I knew Axel, the thing is Axel is 18 I met him when I was 8 he lived next door to me then Riku family moved in their when he moved away, he didn't move far just closer to the beach like his mother wanted in her declining years, sadly his mother was dying of an illness, only my family outside his family know, well maybe except Riku who is Riku's best friend. So yeah I and Axel are close friends. I knew he went to this school I kind of never spoke to him outside home life, he was popular I wasn't I didn't want to get in his way. So yeah we kept our friendship strictly private for he was on the football team, with Seifer and Riku and all those guys I didn't get along with.

"Sorry Roxy" there he goes again using nicknames on me like I am a child, makes me laugh. All the silly nicknames he gives me, like Blondie short-stuff, pancake, that one is kind of personal… yeah so he gives me lots of nicknames, ahhh I'm angry stay focused.

"Sorry I could have died you know, do you even care!" I shouted people started noticing us, that's when my head noticed people gathering a nerd shouting at a jock the nerve right? I paused.

"I said I was sorry" he moaned "I care I could go to prison if I kill you, lose my license" he continued complaining.

"Yeah no one would actually care if you weren't around Roxas, don't think just because he was alone and you weren't you could grow a backbone." Seifer spoke. He walked up to Axel and put and arm on his shoulder and walked off as Axel locks his car with his keys.

"See you later losers" he shouted back towards us.

Once inside class Hayner was talking about my total shout at Axel to everyone in listening distance. I laughed at how happy he was about me standing up to a popular guy, one who hangs out with his crush, he denies it but we all know it's true.

"Maybe this could be the start of a beautiful love hate relationship Roxas imagine that you and Axel could possibly find love"

"Nooooo I would never go out with Axel Lena, EVER!" I shouted and we left for lunch and I noticed Axel and his girlfriend Larxnene, god I hated her…god I love him…I remind myself of one of those love struck teenagers in corny films, but I have loved him ever since he had an experimental kiss with me when I was 12, he said he felt nothing so I just agreed, but really I felt a spark of joy.

God I would die of embarrassment if anyone ever found out, and I would embarrass Axel and make him lose his friends and popularity, no, my happiness doesn't matter at this point.

* * *

my first attempt at a story like this, go easy please if you like it let me know, then i know if i should continue.

luvs Emdem


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I lied, I lied about being friends with Axel truth is we only speak because his mum and my mum are best friends, stupid right. He did kiss me, but on a dare. Ok I had to get that out there, I was lying to you all I am sorry.

Ok so my day continued with boringness as I went to the rest of my classes and then as the bell went Hayner walks over to me.

"So cinema, you up for it, pence is bringing his new girlfriend, I'm taking Namine, who you bringing" he asked I stood there like an idiot with no clue how I was going to get out of this. What the hell with Hayner deciding it was a dating scene last minute, way to go idiot on not telling me?

"I am busy Hayner sorry, I forgot to tell you something came up and I can't go" I tried to work my way out of going, because no one would go with me last minute anyway.

"Really Roxas it's not just because you got no one to go with and no one wants to go on a date with you" he joked but it still hurt because it was true.

"No…I am busy seriously" I spoke loudly.

"With whom?" he asked with a smirk.

"Me he is going to town with me, for lunch" said a voice behind me.

"Oh Axel nice to see you…you and Roxas huh, well seems legit, ok see ya Rox" he shouted and walked away.

I turn to look at Axel who was smiling at me, actually smirking.

"So let's go" he said happily grabbing my arm and walking towards the gates to where his car was. I walked behind in total shock as to why I was still walking with him.

"w-wait…where are we going?" I asked but he instead of answering opened his car door and pushed me in, he himself got in the other side, I looked around as some people threw me looks, think about this a nerd getting in a popular guys car… so yeah he gets in and starts the car.

"Where to?" he asks I smile lightly.

"Wherever you want to, I got no money" I told him hoping he would abandon this journey.

"That's cool I'll buy lunch…wait I know where to go!" he spoke proudly of himself.

"Ok" the rest of the ride was quiet until he spoke up again.

"So you single" what a strange question.

"Um…yeah" I hesitated with embarrassment he chuckled.

"Virgin?" he continued with these questions

"…" I looked around for something to change the subject with.

"Yes then…" he said, how he knew that, was it my silence. Must be the reason so.

"Axel?" I began no idea how I was asking in such a quiet voice

"Yeah?"

"What made you want to hang out, or maybe just save me from Hayner from em-"

"I like you"

"What!?"

"Yeah I like you" he was blushing, but he has a girlfriend, he can't like me, it's not right.

"But…I…you" I couldn't speak straight so he continued.

"I liked you for a while, back when I kissed you as a dare, yeah that wasn't a dare I really wanted to know if your lips were as soft as they looked." He told me.

"But…you have…Larxnene…" I tried to understand

"Yeah my parent arranged that so they can have gran kids in the future, sorry about this Roxas, but I always thought of you as a friend, you just cut me off before we got anywhere. So how about we try again?" he asked me. I looked away.

"I'll bring you down with my un-coolness" I told him.

He started laughing.

"You not uncool you're the coolest person other than Demyx I know, Demyx was in Axel's band amazing on the guitar. Cool Mohawk mullet thing on his head says he does his own hair which is awesome. Anyway back on track, Axel confessing to liking me, my heart and brain are on meltdown.

"but…I…" before I could speak he kissed me, at first I thought oh my god we're going to crash but then I thought omflflggkhg, he is a good kisser, his tongue slipped into my mouth, and before I knew it we were making out in his car.

I pulled away and looked at him he smiled.

"You have no idea… how long I have wanted to do that…" he was out of breath so was I and he smiled.

"I think we should go eat then." He said as we got out of the car, we went off to lunch as began talking about when we were kids I couldn't stop smiling.

That night I stayed at Axel's Larxene wasn't around and he said he had missed spending time with me, so we stayed up late and played games made out, just enjoyed being young to be honest it was the happiest time of my life. In the morning I left and went back to my house smiling like an idiot.

"See you had a good time last night nothing naughty I hope?" Asked Cloud my older brother. He was sitting around doing nothing as usual, he was visiting from college 20 years old he was.

So anyway over the next four months life was normal, me and Axel hung out a lot, we went a bit further than kissing as time went on, but never all the way. Sora started to spend more time with Riku, it turned out since he told his parents he was gay and with Sora, we found out he was leaving to go boarding school, gay camp cloud called it, a place where they fail to kick the gay out of you by surrounding you with other boys who like what you like, bad choice government. Yeah so Sora was down about that, he and Riku were in a lovely relationship, even thought about Sora having kids, yeah I forgot to mention, in my mother's side of the family the males can have children, you know the whole get pregnant and pop out a kid, never going to happen to me I will tell you now. So Sora begged him to get him pregnant before he left but Riku couldn't do that to Sora, it wouldn't be right, he still had a future even if he wasn't a part of it. I will miss Riku and no doubt Sora will too.

"Roxas it's SATURDAY!" shouted Yuna my younger sister, yeah she isn't much younger than me just a bit younger a few years, only other person in the whole family with brown hair other than Sora, you'd think my mum was cheating on my day if me and Sora weren't twins. Even our eyes are different to both our parents, cloud looks just like dad though.

"So Roxas you going to Axel's today, I heard he asked you out, is it true"

Yeah it was true Axel asked me out in front of the whole school, strangely I thought he would be bullied about it but wasn't, he'd dumped Larxnene 2 months ago and started hinting to asking me out. I said yes of course. Been going out nearly a month now.

"yeah it's true why do you care" I asked with tease in my voice, my sister always had a think for Axel's twin Reno, yeah Axel's a twin and no we are not going to have a threesome before you even think about it. His brother teases him though when I am around, saying he could teach Axel a few things about pleasing his men and my personal favourite "I could show you what to do if you know what I mean" the thing with Reno it's a joke but it's still funny watching Axel go redder than his hair.

"No just curious it's going around my classes he asked you out a while back never got the chance to ask you about it, is he good in bed" she asked

"YUNA!" my mother shouts, not in a don't you dare ask things like that kind of way, you know the kind of way that say not a the table, yeah my mum is like that. Yeah so after that I grabbed my things and headed towards Axel's house. While walking down the street I noticed my phone was buzzing, I grabbed it an answered without looking.

"Hello" I spoke

"Hey Rox you coming back home tonight, if so could you get some milk" asked Yuna

"No, I'm not, get your own milk" I hung up. She was so lazy every time I move she asks me to do something for her.

I got to Axel's door and knocked the door, his mother Beatrice answered, his mother was always so nice to me, she told me when me and Axel started going out that she liked me much more than Larxene, I smiled for hours after that.

"Hi Roxas you're later than usual, special plans?" she asked

"Not really he told me to come a little later than usual, I think he has something planned" I told her.

"Hey babe" axel spoke as he kissed my head; I smiled lightly and hugged him from the side.

"So you two know where the kitchen is and you know how to use a phone if you want to order out, if anything comes up ring me Axel, okay?" she asks every time she goes to work knowing she is going to get the same response.

"Yeah ma, bye" he says, every single time she says that.

"Bye guys" and with that she was gone.

"so Roxy I'm thinking how bout tonight w-"I cut him off with a kiss and push him against the door of his bedroom, we fall into his room dramatically and I begin to undo his jacket and began undoing my jacket, lifting my jumper and before I even realised it we were both naked in his bed and he was inside me, yes with much force behind his thrusting, jeez I'm so weird like this. I didn't noticed until after he let himself go inside me that he didn't wear a condom, the thing is I made sure that he went to get checked as did I, we both came out clean. I didn't think to worry how many times Sora had obviously not used a condom and he never go pregnant, like once in every blue moon.

Nothing to worry about right?

Pink


	3. Chapter 3

I felt sick, horrible, come down with the flu or something like that, it's been a month since I gave Axel my virginity I am over the moon, and he and I are still together and strong. He picks me up for school Sora sometimes if he hasn't already left.

"Guess what Roxas"

"…what…" I have a massive headache a stomach ache and I've been sick about 4 times just today and Sora comes running in like a mad man to tell me about something 'interesting' I question what he could find interesting.

"Riku is coming back tomorrow, his dad said that his mum was being unfair to send him away like that and is making him come home, and he said he already sees me as part of the family, going out with Riku on finalizes it. Its great right!" he shouts with excitement, he looked at me then looked concerned.

"Go" was all he said, I knew what he was talking about, he wants me to go to the doctors to check if I am pregnant, I wasn't though so there was no point.

"No I am not, I'm fine!" I complained back at him, Axel wonders in to see me and Sora arguing where both Axel and I know he won't say anything to my mother but will hint.

"Hey babe, you feeling any better today?" he asks concern all in his voice. I smiled weakly.

"Roxas I made you an appointment at the doctors to see what kind of flu you have, it's for tomorrow at 12 ok, I'm off to work see you two tomorrow, bye Axel" she shouted, I cursed at my mother's caring nature.

"See I told you either do it yourself or mum would, and if mum does it she will want to know about the results" he spoke like such a know it all.

Axel hugged me and rocked me gently and I began to doze off, when I woke up it was the next day Axel was sleeping next to me, I felt loved that he hadn't moved all night, or maybe he did but I was too out cold to notice, but hey he stayed the night. I look at the clock it says 11:30, I have to be at the doctors soon.

"Damn" I whisper.

"We'll go together, yeah?" he spoke I didn't realize he was awake. He got up and got dressed-ish, he wasn't undressed just no shoes or jacket, I got dress, after being sick once more. We make our way to the doctors once inside I let them know I have arrived and we sat down to wait.

"so what if you are, you know?" he avoided saying what we both were scared of, by the law I'm underage, so he technically raped me, terrible I know but I loved every minute of it.

"I don't know, I guess…I will deal with it" I told him, I had no assumption that he would want to stick around if I was pregnant. God what a messed up life.

"Mr Marne" I was called I left Axel sitting there as I walked in, after a few questions and a long talk and one pregnancy test later, I sat in the doctor's office while he looked then he sighed, he got up and walked over to me.

"Mr Marne, you are pregnant, now I know this might be very shocking but if you wish we could inform you of possible abortion clinics if you wish." He asked me, I nodded he handed me a bunch of leaflets.

"Have a look at these, if you chose any tell them doctor Bryn sent you ok" he told me I got up and walked out of the office.

"Goodbye Roxas and good luck whatever you decide." He smiled as the door shut. I walked back into the main room and put the leaflets in my pocket and walked towards the exit Axel got up and called to me.

"Roxas?" he questioned, I began to cry, and He held me.

"I'm pregnant…I'm so sorry" I felt his grip loosen and I knew that this was it our relationship was done and I pushed him away and ran for it. Not knowing if he was chasing me I stopped and fell to the ground by the local bakery which my mother owned, she went on a business meeting today, I suspected somewhere north.

"Roxas…?" I heard a voice behind me, Xion, black hair, deep blue eyes. She leaned down and hugged me, I hadn't even told her what's wrong but she is always so nice, I felt broken.

"Roxas please let's talk" I could hear Axel's voice calling me from afar.

I kept hugging Xion and Axel came over to us, he leaned down and put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him, I let go of Xion who in turn let go of me and stepped away. Axel hugged me tightly, I just took the hug didn't respond right away.

"We'll do this together, you're not alone, I love you, and if we have this baby I'll love him or her just as much"

Ok, ok. It wasn't that gay, but he did hug me and tell me he wouldn't abandon me and his future child, I felt relieved.

* * *

I did question as to why Axel was practically glowing for about 3 days after we found out, I decided it was time to tell my parents and brother, yeah and Riku…I think because he will most likely notice anyway. So I got Axel and his mother around and my parent and told them me and Axel needed to tell them something.

"Ok mum, dad Beatrice, Martin (Axel's scary looking dad) I-we need to tell you something" I started Axel looking more nervous now than when we planned this.

"Honey please don't tell me that you have been excluded, please Roxas you're a good student" she started to worry, I gulped Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me closer into a side hug.

"Mum, dad we have some new which is exciting and scary all at the same time, please don't stop loving us"

"Ok honey whatever you two have done we-"his dad started I got too nervous and shouted

"I'm pregnant!" I hid behind Axel while his father fumed with rage at us; Axel stood tall and waited for them to react.

"WHAT!" his dad shouted standing storming over to us

"Really?" asked my mother shocked but acting reasonably considering, my dad nodded in confirmation to what I said.

"WHAT, HOW!" he shouted at us standing right above us. I got scared and began to shake in fear, the man always scared me, nothing like Axel with reassuring muscle, no, this guy was only muscle and also where Axel got his facial features from, you know bone structure on his face, eyes from him as well.

"Dad pleases…"he started.

"NO, I DON'T CARE, JUST NO. My son will not throw away his future with some quick fling, ABORT THE BABY"

"No!" I shouted with sudden courage which disappeared just as fast as it came.

"WHAT!" he continued to shout, I was getting a headache.

"Calm down please…" Beatrice spoke her soft voice completely different to her husbands.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, MY SON IS THROWING HIS WHOLE FUTURE AWAY ON A QUICK FLING WITH SOME NAÏVE BOY" he shouted and I like a wimp began to cry, I couldn't stop it, I wept behind Axel until he noticed and he turned and hugged me.

"he gave me the choice to be involved or not" he spoke softly while hugging me, my mother came over and hugged me taking me out of Axel's hands, he let go pushing me slightly toward her while I tried to cling to him. I realised he was facing his fuming father and I went to sit with my mother and father, who strangely enough hadn't said anything yet, that scared me more.

"DAD HE IS HAVING THIS CHILD, MY CHILD LIKE IT OR NOT, BE THE GRANDAD OR NOT, EITHER WAY IT WILL BE FUCKING BORN!" he shouted back, I had never see Axel so angry I stopped crying for a moment.

"Get your stuff" Axel's dad spoke lowly. He turned from looking at me to looking at his dad.

"Get your stuff, back your bags you not welcome here anymore, I don't care where you go, all of you leave" he said and he left the room, Axel looked sad, I felt guilty.

"C'mon Roxas, Axel you can live with us" my mother told him, he smiled and nodded.

"Axel we'll get your stuff ready and I will drive you there Hun" his mother told him and we left them.

Later that night while I waited around I didn't think Axel was coming and I ended up falling asleep, only to be woke by someone climbing into bed with me, I opened my eyes and saw Axel his face was red and he noticed I was awake.

"Sorry I woke you" he sniffed, I hugged him closely.  
"I'm sorry I got you kicked out" I told him he tightened his grip, that it's he thinks it's my fault.

"Don't blame yourself, it's because of me having a child" he explained.

"I'm sorry I got pregnant, life would be so much easier if I wasn't such a freak" I cried he hugged me tightly.

"hey, hey first it was a team effort to make this baby, and no you're not a freak, I love you and when this baby is born I will love them just as much" he told me with a firm voice of love.

"I love you too, goodnight Axel" I began to doze and then the last thing I heard was

"I am glad it was you not her" I knew who the her was, Axel made no secret on the fact he wanted kids in the future so this was to him a bit early but still ok, he just didn't want to have kids with Larxene. I can understand this, you know she is a crazy bitch and that's being nice.

* * *

Over the next few months I was happy to an extent, I loved Axel and we were going to have a child, I was 23 weeks pregnant and I was starting to look fat, I was too big for my clothes, and it's becoming a struggle to change my tops and getting the over my belly, all of my clothes were two sizes bigger than before. Axel got a job so he could pay my parents for the food and water he says he takes from them, can't take something unless it's given right. Sora had been acting weird lately I noticed he wasn't too hungry and he skipped a few meals, I recognized this to be symptoms funnily enough the same ones I had gotten a few months ago. I knew what was up as did my mother by the time a second week of it came around.

"Sora you haven't eaten" my mother spoke softly

"leave him be dear, he isn't feeling too well most likely" my dad told her, the thing with my dad, he was a great dad if you haven't disappointed him or gone against his rule, I had don't both in one go, I one disappointed him by going out a having unprotected sex and getting pregnant, and I held off telling him about it for a whole month something he hates that people do. So yeah he hadn't really spoke to me since we told them, he hadn't stopped Axel moving in or anything like send me death glares, he just doesn't really talk to me like he used to, we were close before.

"Sora can we talk for a moment" my mother said to him leaving me and dad and Axel at the table, he felt a kick and it made me jump the other two looked at me, Axel faced with concern, I grabbed his hand and put it against my stomach and there was another kick, he smiled so brightly and I felt safe when he smiled like that.

"So…" his dad started, he stopped and continued eating, not bothering with even trying to continue the conversation, this disappointed me, I missed talking to my dad, my mother and Sora walked back in the rest of us were almost finished with dinner, then mother coughed and Sora stood.

"I have an announcement to make…" he started sadly, he was pregnant right?

"I crashed my car…" my dad stood and looked at me then at Sora, I don't think he expected it to be about the car, which now that I think about it had only just got out the shop not long ago. To be honest Sora…bad driver. My driving was much better, you know when I am actually allowed the car, I wasn't usually, some reason they never told me.

"Again…"was all he said, he grabbed his dinner and began to walk into the living room, I stood up.

"I am sorry, ok!" I spoke, I missed my dad too much for this too continued. He stopped I thought, no hoped he would turn and smile at me with his usual smile but no.

"So am I" was all he said, I was scared, unloved, useless, I felt like I could have died right there. Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit back down so I didn't fall over.

"Please be careful Rox, babe, and the baby" he spoke in separate pieces. after my mother walked out to sit with my father I started crying, we haven't finished a meal together since they found out I was pregnant.

"I'm sorry Roxas" my brother spoke softly.

"I got scared, he was going to kill me if he found out, he would treat me the same, he couldn't handle it, and I am not strong enough."

I was confused as was Axel, Axel's phone started going off, I looked over it was Demyx, Axel's friend for some years I think

"Hang on guys, sorry…Hello? Yeah I am at home, no not my home, Dem we have gone over this… no I haven't spoken to Marluxia since the party, well he tried to have sex with Roxas, luckily Roxas couldn't drink…what do you mean why you know why, why are you asking such stupid questions"

Axel's voice disappeared as he walked away to not interrupt our conversation. I was still crying without and noise, maybe it's the hormones.

"So yeah, I am pregnant as well only a month gone, unlike you who is five months along, you only have four months left until you will give birth to a lovely little baby." He spoke with joy in his voice, to be honest Sora was the one who'd wanted kids, you know actually wanted them like right here right now, he wouldn't care he'd do what he could to provide a life for the kids.

"I guess I don't have all that long…done I…" I thought aloud. Axel walked back in a knelt onto to the floor next to me and kissed my head.

"I got the apartment, if you want, we could, it's been done up, except one room which is left with nothing, Demy's older brother does good, work, he said he wanted to leave us to paint the babies room, so do you want to do that, or I could pay him to do it." He asked me, I was so shocked, he'd been working so hard just to buy a big apartment just for me and him, and possible babies I may pop out, I'd seen this building a few weeks ago, Demyx's brother Cloud said when he was done you wouldn't recognize it, I loved how much people were willing to do for us, since we had to try all alone, something about my parent thinking if we old enough to have kids, we can obviously take the world on, with no experience what so ever, bad parenting, my opinion that it.

"I…want to paint our babies room with you…" I told him in shock, I was surprised I could talk at this point. He hugged me closely and said lovely things about how he bought lots of paints and his grandma sent us some furniture for the baby's room, you know amazing looking crib because it's oak. Lovely piece of work I will say. I love Axel's Grandma she didn't judge, she was happy enough to live to see great grandchildren, looking forward for the big day. At least someone was.

A few days later me and Axel were painting the Babies room a nice blue, he had picked it because it reminded him of my eyes, he was such a sap sometimes. When we finished he gave me a kiss, the rest of our apartment looked great, all the stuff we had here were given by family and friends, we hadn't bought anything but the queen sized bed, which we hadn't used yet, the thing is, we spent about a whole 2 months learning a single bed with my belly, a queen was going to be generous with room.

"Well I think, my family loves us. Or you, most likely you…Reno wonders how I landed you, I think my guardian angel felt bad for me and took one for the team for me to meet you." He smiled after his small speech I walked over kissed him softly, I grabbed his hand leading him into the bathroom then he spoke.

"Are we making a number two to come out after 1" I laughed and we entered the showers.

"After my shower I felt refreshed and made something to eat, my brother came around with more of mine and Axel's stuff, Axel's mother dropped off all the other stuff left at his when his father went mad at him, I felt bad, like I was to blame but then Axel keeps telling me that if he had the choice he'd die before giving me and the baby up. Once we were settled in I believe it felt like home, if you are wondering how and why I moved out of my home, my mother signed any papers needed to say I was old enough to live alone or with a partner, plus 16 in most countries meant you could move out.

"So you want a hot chocolate" Axel asked me, it was about 8 at night we had nearly everything settled in the apartment, we had most things unpacked and since then boxes didn't cramp up space.

"oooh hot chocolate sound amazing right now" I said in a low happy tone, I was dying for something sweet all day, I'd been shopping for clothes with my mother, she loved it, me not so much, nearly 6 months pregnant so she thought she would drag me around the shopping centre,

"here babe" he said as he handed my cup, I smelt it and felt him sit next to me, the telly was showing some lovely savings from the sales, hah I went down and saw these sales, not worth writing home about.

"So, nearly 6 months now, gosh does time fly by or what. We'll be looking back in three years' time, where did the time go." He spoke softly, I knew what he meant, it seems like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant now here I was with my fat belly, making women and children alike smile and some squeeee, yeah squeee. I relaxed when thinking about life then, but realistically everything was shit, Axel's dad was still mad at him; my dad still wouldn't look at me, or talk to me. Hayner still takes the piss of how fat I am… okay that one is just pregnant bitchy Roxas coming out, but the others true. That night I fell asleep on the sofa with Axel and I woke up in the bed alone, I sat up hearing the shower in the background. I got out of bed, a walked to the bathroom, to see Axel in the showed singing along with songs on the radio, made me truly appreciate being myself and having all these wonderful people in my life.

* * *

ok i think i am doing ok, i honestly dont know at this point because i am getting views but that could be people just popping in then out, ok if there is any spelling mistakes could you point them out to me, i can try to fix them then, thanks guys

Emdem xxx


	4. Chapter 4: a day which sucks

hi again, enjoy please review, critisism is ok just dont be outright mean, because i wont respond to that.

* * *

It was hot outside; middle of the day today is going to suck. I was in the canteen dying from the heat. Axel was sitting at his usual table with Demyx and them, I was listening to Hayner complain about Seifer again.

"Can you believe he did that the nerve!" he moaned, I didn't mind really it really I just felt massive.

"No he didn't, what a bastard" I said lifelessly, he hadn't noticed I wasn't really paying attention.

"yeah he did I couldn't believe it, he called me a fag and that I couldn't wait for him to tease me with his sausage, his sausage" I felt like laughing the thought of it made me laugh, they did like each other the whole school could tell, like me and Axel apparently. I watched Larxene sway her hips while walking past Axel's table he didn't even look up at her, continued looking at his phone, then put it down and looked at Demyx.

"Roxas are you listening?" asked Hayner, I turned to him.

"err…yeah…you don't like Seifer because he's rude" I said not having a clue what he was actually saying but I knew from experience with Hayner that it was along those lines.

"I know right!" he makes me laugh to be honest. Doesn't matter either way Seifer knows Hayner wants him it's now a game of how long until he breaks him.

"Roxas is that you're phone?" asked Olette smiling nicely, well kind of creepy actually, I think her and pence must have made up. I grabbed my phone from my bag looking at why it was vibrating, Axel like the idiot he was sent me text even though he could just walk up to me

'Come to my table a moment' well isn't that lovely. So I got up and walked over to his table, I took a while and was nearly there when Namine a girl who is in my art class (everyone loves her work…I don't see why) came over to me and hugged me.

"My Roxas, You have a baby on the way. How many months are you now" she came over to my stomach and patted it, I laughed because seriously it tickled.

"Um…yeah…I do" I tried a lame response not very sure what to say.

"YEAH!" shouted Hayner screaming at Seifer again. I decided instead of going over to Axel I would help Hayner bad idea. I walked back over to them and seen Hayner and Seifer in each other's faces then Hayner did something I didn't see coming he hit him.

"Back off you jerk!" he shouted loudly.

"What the fuck!" he screamed, I like an idiot grabbed Hayner and tried to pull him away from the argument, which got me, knocked on my ass.

"Get lost" Hayner shouts to him again. Me, I'm trying to get up when I feel arms wrap around me and pull me up. I turned to see Axel, instead of his usual smirk concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay babe" he asked his voice laced with worry, I nod. He the turns to both Seifer and Hayner and knocks their heads together they both fell to the ground and look up at him

"You idiots, Because of your stupid game of love and hate, Roxas got knocked down. That boy, my boyfriend is carrying our child; I wouldn't have been please if you had done it normally but especially not while he is carrying our baby! Now get over you pent up sexual frustration towards each other and go fuck in the supply closet" he already turned away for the last sentence and came back over to me.

"We're taking you to the doctors this afternoon." Was all he said then he was gone, just as fast as he came.

My next lesson after lunch was good, I had drama, and if you knew me you know I love drama. However I couldn't participate in anything because I was 6 months pregnant so they wouldn't allow it, figures. So I sat around watching and grading with the teacher for two hours before it was time to go home.

* * *

Once school was done, I ran into Sora at the gates he was hugging Riku who wasn't in uniform I guess he go back today, since he hadn't been to school all month, I walked over to them smiling at how happy my brother was, then I saw my father. Standing over them like a proud dad, somehow I knew that wasn't the case, something had happened.

"Dad, he didn't mean for it to happen, you didn't make Axel take Roxas!" he shouted angrily at dad, I decided it was time to say hi to daddy. I walked over nearing.

"I was too late to save Roxas from his mistake, you're still able to be saved, go for the abortion son" he seethed.

"Hey, how dare you tell him what to do?" I spoke angrily, my father turned to look at me shocked, maybe to see me going to school still, with my big belly.

"R-Roxas…what are you still doing in school" he said softly. He moved closer I stepped back and bumped into someone arms came around me.

"What's wrong with you lot" Axel's voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing allowing him in school, he could trip or walk into something. What about the stairs, other student, one good knock and he could fall down the stairs. How reckless of you both" my father sounded scared.

"well, isn't this a surprise couldn't look your son in the eye for 6 months straight, now you're telling us how to look after him!" Axel complained, but I honestly didn't think he cared.

"Well…I… I think you should be careful, with this mistake or not, he-your still my son, I still love you" I think that is a nice thought, but I was too shocked to respond. Axel holding me up, I think he was the only reason I didn't fall over. Axel grabbing my hand, my father looked away then said his goodbyes to me and Sora. Who looking at his pale face said something was wrong.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you he was coming to the school today" he told me. I hugged him gently my belly making it hard.

"It's ok Sora I don't blame you" he began crying.

"He keeps saying get an abortion, but I love this baby I can't get an abortion" he cried, Riku moving to action hugging him tightly.

"You don't have to, you can move in with me, we can live together like your brother and Axel do" he told him calmly like Riku's voice always is, Scary.

"Rox, we have you're ultrasound to get to." Axel reminded me. Sora instantly stopped worrying and jumped towards me giggling.

"Can I come please, me and Riku please?" He asked smiling widely. I nodded as we walked to Axel's car Axel helped me get in. Sora and Riku got in the back. We got to the hospital where I was led to a room where there was the ultrasound machine and where I would be lying down. The doctor came in and smiled lightly.

"Roxas please lay down" he told me.

"Ok" I lied down and Axel sat next to me the doctor lifted my top and squirted jelly on my stomach. It was very cold.

"So you excited" asked the doctor. I smiled and nodded then resting my head on the small pillow, Axel holding my hand smiling. He put a device on my stomach moving it around.

"There is your baby, there's the head" he moved the device to another part of my stomach.

"There is a hand, and there a foot" he told me moving it again I felt a small kick and it made me jump.

"Awww, it's our baby" Axel spoke, softly holding my hand squeezing it slightly. Me smiling in return Sora squealing in the back.

"Would you like to know the gender?" asked the doctor. I nodded as did Axel.

"It's a boy" the doctor told me. I smiled he'll be beautiful.

"there you go" he spoke removing the device and handing me a small towel, I wiped my stomach down and pulled my top back down, Axel grabbing the pictures, his mother was really interested last time we spoke to her. I grabbed my bag and just before I put it on my shoulder Axel took it off me and put the pictures in it the putting it on his shoulder. I laughed and let him continue. Once outside I see my dad sitting by his car on a bench, he stands and walks over to us; I smile slightly because he looks sad but happy at the same time.

"Is the baby ok" he asks. I nod he grabs my arm toward him and hugs me, and cries on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Roxas, please, please I want to still be a part of your life and my grandchild's" he cried I hugged him tightly and cried as well.

"of course I love you no matter what, of course you would be involved in his life" I continued crying after my father let me go, Axel taking his place used to this continuous crying I did after I started.

"As he, fantastic I will be a granddad of two lovely grandkids" he says smiling looking at me then to Sora.

Maybe today wouldn't suck then, maybe my family would get back together, my only hope is having Axel's dad be ok with this. One can hope right.

* * *

i want to thank my one reviewer this time, thank you for reading this and telling me your thoughts. thank you and please continued to read this. :)


	5. Chapter 5: unexpected visitor

hiya guys, i am feeling good now. got a really nice review which helped me write this chapter, with Exam not coming until later months i have a lot of time. (i so sad) i hope you guys enjoy this chapter

* * *

I hated Mondays but this Monday was different I am on my 7th month now, I don't have school now. Axel still has to go to school, I laughed until I found he brought me work home self-learning they called it, you know so I don't fall behind. By the time I give birth to my child I will be in summer holiday.

"you know if you eat those things the baby might come out blue" Axel joked as usual, since my later months in the pregnancy I have eaten more sea salt ice-cream, Axel says our baby will look like an avatar when he is born. I personally think that would be cool but he said he doesn't want people thinking we left him in the freezer. I laughed at how cautious Axel is when I walk around. I couldn't move without him saying be careful or my personal favourite 'you want me to reach for that you strain yourself you might pop' apparently I am short, as if I didn't know. So anyway Monday I was sleeping when I felt a strange thing on my hand against my stomach I felt a rush over my whole body. I get out of bed getting tired of the back ache I was having, I felt like I had been smacked really hard with a brick. I grabbed my phone and rang my mum.

"Mum when you were in labour how did you feel" I asked thinking maybe I was just overacting.

"Well in all honesty Roxas I felt like I was about to explode, like someone was trying to pull me from the inside out. I felt like I had been smacked in my back by like a hard stone. Why honey you might be having a non-active labour don't worry, every one worries for no reason" she spoke calmly, me on the other hand felt like I was dying.

"But…mum…it really hurts, it was hurting last night but I ignored it" I explained, it had been hurting last night but I didn't tell Axel because I was scared that he would overact.

"Where does it hurt Hun" she sounded worried now.

"My stomach mainly, some pain in my back as well. I feel like…ah" I moaned due to the pain.

"Ok me and your father are on the way don't worry, no wait worry, not don't. You'll make it worse. But don't relax too much, but don't do too much" she babbled making me nervous.

"Stop scaring the boy, just grab your coat" I heard my father say.

"Ok we're on our way" I nodded then remembered she couldn't see that but by this point I was nearly on the floor in pain. In what felt like hours my parents arrived I told them about the spare key Sora had in emergencies. My mother rushes in and helps my get my shoes on, while my dad talks to someone on the phone. My mother helps me get down the stairs and to the car; I did have trouble getting in the car. Once in the car my mother sat in the back with me while my dad got into the driver's seat. We were driving to the hospital when my phone began ringing. I looked at my mother she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello…oh hello Axel yeah this is she, Roxas? Yeah he is here…oh nothing to worry about we think he might be in labour" she paused all me and my dad could hear was 'what do you mean in labour, hang on you heading to the hospital. The one we planned, ma'am I need to leave' I would have laughed if I wasn't in so much pain. I still felt like I was being smacked about from the inside but I felt more nervous so it took some of the pain away.

"Ok we'll see you there" my mother hung up without letting Axel complain, she knew just as well as me he was a whiney bitch when he wanted to be.

"Ok we're here, I called the hospital they are expecting us and have a room ready." My father told us. He helped me out the car my mother rushing into the hospital before we got halfway. She came back with paramedics who helped me get into a wheelchair; Due to the wait in the elevator another person got on a woman who was in labour.

"First baby?" she asked I nodded.

"Yeah my second…still just as hard I hope this one survives though." She told me I smiled sadly.

"Hey don't worry…it will" I spoke slightly out of breathe. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you in the baby's room tomorrow then" she laughed lightly while we both went our separate ways I responded.

"You bet".

Once I got to my room I was helped onto the bed and my mother put her hand on mine.

"don't worry dear, when I was in labour I felt like I never wanted to have kids again, then I had your sister, so it's not so bad" she tried to reassure me, it didn't work. Axel came running in about 20 minutes after the phone call. I looked over to him, I was horrible sweaty I hated him seeing my like this. He came straight to me; the doctor came in and grabbed our attention.

"Well lucky you, you're in labour, active labour you've opened up somewhat according to the nurses. Don't worry Roxas I am here now, don't worry I will help you all I can" he said. They asked Axel to leave, as well as my dad. I begged them to let my mother stay due to the fact she actually been through this. I was in so much pain it was unreal.

POV change: Axel

We got kicked out of the room, I was pacing around. What caused the baby to be born now, so many months early? Roxas's father Derek eying me weirdly, he stood came closer. I honestly thought he was going to tell me I am to blame for Roxas dying or something.

"Come son, we'll go outside for a drink across the street you need something to calm you" he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. We went to the bar across the road, he bought me a beer.

"So becoming a father, are you nervous." He asked

"Hell yes" I responded without thought.

"Don't worry, let me tell you something" I nod signalling him to continue.

"When Roxas and Sora were born I was so nervous during the pregnancy, you know thoughts like, what if I hold them wrong, what if I don't know how to connect to them, and I was scared to say the least. I thought if these two lovely babies were to come to any harm, what kind of father I would be. I learnt with Sora scraping his knee when he was two, his mother freaked. I realised something my father in-law told me when I was in your position. 'Your kid needs you to be there when they fall and can't get back up, if they can get up on their own they you've done your job as a parent and raise and kid who can look after themselves' I gave my father in-law the same look your giving me. If I let him fall he won't think I am there for him, what if he falls and I am not there. I took it how you're taking it right now in real. Think like this Axel I like you so I want you to be a good father for my grandson. I think you make Roxas happy, and when he told you he was pregnant you didn't ditch him; I am grateful and proud to call you the father of my grandchild and hopefully one day my son in-law. Here." He handed me a ring and a small box.

"You're proposing to me?" my mind hadn't caught up with our conversation.

"No Axel I am not. I hope you know what to do with this?" he laughed at my idiocy. I joined him. We finished our drinks and headed back.

"Thank you" I said out of nowhere he looked at me and smiled.

"No need, you're too young for me" he joked lightening the mood. I knew what he was talking about.

"I see why Roxas wanted you to stay in his life even when you were arguing" I told him.

"Did he say he wanted me to stay around" he asked me I nodded, once again he looked happy. Once we got back to the waiting area outside the room I sat down, the nurse comes out the off down the hall, then coming back. I felt annoyed that not a single person came to tell us what was happening. Another half an hour, I was sick of waiting. We'd only left for 20 minutes, after another hour of waiting I was worried something had gone wrong.

"Do you think-"I began

"They're fine" Derek told me

"How do you-"

"I know because I am a dad" he said cutting me off again.

"But-"

"3 hours"

"Huh?"

"3 hours is how long I waited for Sora to be born, Roxas took another few minutes, so I know you are worrying too much." He explained. I leaned back and tapped in my own thoughts. Soon after Roxas's mother comes out and signals for us to come in. we walked in cautiously I seen Roxas tired and sweat covered, to me he couldn't have been more beautiful at that moment, he just gave me a baby. On the other side of the room the doctors were surrounding a small baby that which was crying. My only thought was 'he's crying…HE'S CRYING. HE'S ALIVE' then I walked over to Roxas who smiled tiredly. After a while everyone left except me and his parents, they took our son to a separate room where he would be on a machine until he had finished growing which he didn't do inside Roxas, telling us once he is settled we could see him when we want. Roxas cried softly so I climbed on the bed and cuddled him firmly. His parents took that as their cue to leave. That night I left Roxas due to rules about staying overnight. Once I got home my mother called me telling me her and dad were coming around. I waited for them once they arrived I let them in.

"Where's Roxas" asked my father, almost as if he was concerned.

"At the hospital" I told them.

"Why"

"He gave birth to our son today"

"Really" my father looked around then nodded at his wife.

"Axel I think maybe you should reconsider your choice. I feel you need to focus on what's best for the baby, convince Roxas to sign the adoption papers. You need to sign them as well." My mother started. very early in the pregnancy when I thought it would be good, so I considered it, but the more time I spent with Roxas the more time I wanted to keep our child.

"Larxene will make a wonderful mother for your son. You and her can bring him up and a normal environment." She told me, I remembered saying that Roxas didn't want an abortion. I hadn't told Roxas that I spoke to my parents a lot. I knew he'd worry.

"Axel. If you get Roxas to sign them then you and Larxene can give him the scholarship he wants to the art school" she told me. I knew he wanted to get into that art school but gave up on that when he got with me. I wanted our son to be happy but would he be happier with Larxene being his mother.

"Think about what this poor boy will have to go through if he has two parents of the same gender, he'll struggle to get a girlfriend or might even get bullied hurt himself due to it" my mother told me, my mother was the reasonable parent who spoke sense so I was shocked to hear her say this. I looked at the papers on the tabled I grabbed them and picked up the shredder which was still plugged in I put the papers in the shredder.

"I love Roxas, I love our son, and I want to marry him. You won't do this to us. Get out of my house. You're not welcome here" I told them, at first they suggested it but this was horrible, trying to steal Roxas's baby right from under him. I heard the front door click in the middle of my shout. Derek walked in seeing my nearly in tears.

"Do you realise what you're doing, you and that brat are not old enough to have a child, and I only want to protect you. Please we'll get more papers Larxene is willing to mother this child with you" he told me, I only saw red. He really believes I would be with Larxene now.

"No, you won't be doing that" Derek spoke, my father turned to look at him.

"You can't take Roxas's son, and my grandson. You won't wedge between these two just because you're a homophobe" he told him, I felt as if I wasn't alone against my father.

"That's it, you won't listen fine, I don't have two sons, and I only have one" he shouted walking out. My mother looked sad the followed him. I broke down and before anything could happen Derek hugged me, the thing is me and Derek never saw eye to eye while I and Roxas grew up so it was unexpected.

"I know it will be hard, however I am here for you and Roxas as is Sarah" he reassured me

"Thank you for being here, but why you are here" I asked him

"Well I thought you could use some company, since the mother in-law is keeping the wife company. It's been a long day and you had to leave Roxas at the hospital" he smiled at me. Yeah it was hard leaving Roxas there, I felt so guilty.

"Ok what now?"

"A game of snap"

"A game…you want to play of snap?"

"Yeah me and Roxas played the greatest game of snap the night we…never mind snap" I stopped talking. Realising why I liked snap Derek cringed.

"How bout we play a video game?" he asked I sat gobsmacked, I didn't realise dads played console games.

"You got the Wii" he asked I nod.

"Cool let's play Mario Karts" he laughed. And then he turned on the game.

An hour later he left laughing about beating me in 4 races. I laughed then went to bed hoping I could see Roxas in the morning, and about how different his father is compared to mine, his dad liked me; he wanted me to propose to Roxas. I stayed up that night thinking until sleep finally caught up to me, I wanted it to be perfect without him thinking I only am doing it because of the baby.

When I woke the next morning I woke to the house phone ringing. I got up and walked to it, annoyed with whoever was ringing.

"…yeah…" I answered.

"Ax…Ax you awake…can you come to the hospital, I really need you" I hear Roxas crying down the phone.

"Roxas what's wrong?" I asked but was answered with the beep of the phone being shut off.

I ran to the hospital being as it was only 20 minutes from my apartment. I went straight to his room and found he wasn't in there. I located him in the baby room. I noticed his fingers playing with a small toy.

"Roxas…what's wrong" I asked as I got closer. I see workers cleaning the area. Roxas didn't move he just looked sad.

"That baby died last night" he told me looking sadly. He handed me the toy.

"The woman gave me the toy to give to our son; she said at least our baby survived." He spoke softly.

"You were crying for that baby, for the lady" I asked him he shook his head.

"they had the labels moved last night the babies heart failed early this morning, they tried to help him until I called you when he was pronounced dead, I thought it was our baby as did they, she admitted what her husband had done, I didn't want to press charges because I don't know if I wouldn't have done the same thing if I knew my baby was going to die. I couldn't look at her when she handed me the toy, she said this was her last hope that she couldn't have any more children." He told me, I had a feeling this was going somewhere.

"Ok so you feel bad for taking the toy" I asked him, he shook his head again.

"we spoke last night, she has tried to have kids 4 times in the last 3 years, first one was a still birth the second miscarriage, third time she didn't conceive and this time the baby died. I feel it's not fair because look at me, I got pregnant may have had a premature baby but the doctors said he's going to be fine" he told me. I did feel bad for this woman, but sometimes life is like that.

"I think you know what I think would be good" he asked me.

"What?" I responded calmly.

"If she could just adopt a child without feeling like she is missing out. She doesn't want to adopt she wants her own; I don't think she will get that. Do you?" he asked me I looked at him; I had never seen him like this so I grabbed his hand and lifted him from the seat.

"Axel I-" I kissed him passionately and he gave up on whatever he was trying to say and kissed me back. After our small make-out session he hugged me tightly.

"I was so scared thinking I'd lose him, then you" he told me crying.

"Why would you lose me" I asked him

"Because I lost our baby, I couldn't protect him so I wasn't worth it" he cried, I hugged him tightly as he cried.

"Me you our son we are a family now, nothing is going to change that you hear me, nothing. I love you. I love you and if you will let me have the honours of becoming your husband" it wasn't how I wanted to do it originally but he cried and hugged me tightly whispering yes to avoid waking our son.

"Oh yeah do you want to see him" he asked me grabbing my hand and pulling me along, there were holes for us to stick our hands in to touch our son, we couldn't pick him up he had to stay in the machine to help him finish developing. I put my hand in and he grabbed my hand in his sleep holding it firmly, his little hand made me cry. Roxas hugged my side kissing my neck.

"I love you so much; you'll make a great dad"

"You will make a great mummy as well" I teased.

"Hey" he complained at me calling him mummy. Sometimes moments like this make my life amazing. now only to name him.

* * *

ok i hoped you guys liked it. i am letting you guys think of a name for the baby boy. i thought about it and i thought you guys would like to do so. so i hope you guys enjoy i wont update again until near the end of the month. okay guys keep up with your reviews and i will keep writing.

Emdem xxx


	6. Chapter 6: life isn't easy

i was able to write sooner than i thought, with my performance for my class i wasn't sure with rehearsals and reading my lines i'd get it done with this time limit. so yeah here it is.

* * *

Introducing Axel to our son was the highlight of my time in the hospital. Axel holding on to our son's tiny hand with his fingers calling him his little miracle. He turned to me smiling with a smile worth every star in the sky. I love him with all my soul; he was my light, my lovely bright light. We went back to my room, ending up falling asleep and waking up the next day, we went back to the baby room.

"What should we name him" I asked Axel.

"We should we name him...Reno?" I started laughing at the thought of naming our son after his older brother, the same one who flirts with me telling me he could put a baby in me given the chance.

Axel smirks and turns me around; I notice Reno standing at the door with a small toy in his hand.

"Dad sends his...love" he hesitated, most likely because he sent his hate not his love.

"Aww, is that for me...Reno you shouldn't have" Axel joked taking the small rabbit from him, he snatches it.

"No it is for my wonderful nephew, named..."

"Umm..."

"Err"

"You haven't named him yet" he spoke with disbelief.

"Well you see..." Axel started

"No excuse, good job nobody else has came by until later"

"Err...yeah, well I'm getting hungry" then after that we left the nurse to look after our son. I didn't feel right leaving him yet, Axel comforted me but I still missed him. After Reno left me and Axel grabbed some paper and started going though what we wanted to name him. We were arguing about names, not in a horrible way but in a mild disagreement. I wanted to name him after my granddad Andrew but Axel for some reason I don't understand wanted to name him after his favourite shopkeeper Kayne from the ice-cream shop, really. It was 7 at night they let Axel stay because he was the father; no one else was allowed to stay. We still hadn't figured a name for our son. I was beginning to worry about finding a name for him; I began to wonder if we could find a name. The stress began to get to me, I started to cry.

"I don't know Rox we've gone over this list about three times, only three names left...Roxas" he jumped off the chair he was relaxing on.

"A-are we bad parents" I asked him within my tears. He hugged me tightly hushing me.

"No we are not. We'll find a name for him. He is lovely because he has a lovely mother. I can't believe you would think yourself a bad parent you haven't done anything yet to him, let Roxel grow and decide if we're good parents." He spoke, I paused my crying tears still streaming.

"What...?" I asked him shocked.

"What?" he looked at me strangely.

"What did you call him?" I asked once again.

"Roxel...you know a mix of our names. It's the only thing I can think of as a temporary name sorry if you don't like it" he chuckled nervously. I hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately

"I love it!" the moment he told me the name I fell in love with it. I grabbed Axel kissing him again. The nurse comes in asking if we'd decided what to name him, I nodded smiling.

"Ok then let's go give the boy a name" we left to the room, he was awake from the looks of it only just.

"Ok little boy we're giving you a name" said the nurse. She was very nice for someone who had to spend most of her time with us.

'Roxel' hung proudly from the machine side. I loved it.

Over the course of the next weeks Axel had to go back to school I had to revise in the hospital. You have never been as bored revising as you are in a hospital. I had managed to get a lot done due to the fact I had lots of time on my hands. It'd been a month and a half since Roxel was born the doctors took him off the machine saying with a week of turning it off he could come home with me and Axel because they were releasing me at the same time. Axel excited to the moon we're were coming home. During my stay in the hospital my brother came for his checkups while coming to see his nephew, he loved him. My mother came to visit with my dad they loved him, everyone who came fell in love with him instantly, except Axel's dad. He came with his wife, seen him she loved him he called our son a blight. I called the nurses to get him out, he didn't bother me again, I had eventually told Axel about it but he shrugged it off, he left early that night. I continued spending time with my son. Once he was out of the machine I did become more involved with him, he was so snug in my arms it felt just right. On the last week there Axel came to visit he walked in on my first time breast feeding Roxel. I hadn't noticed him come in Roxel was being fussy he wouldn't suck on my nipple. The nurse said he needed to be shown its ok. I wasn't sure how to do that. Axel in all his wisdom came in and said he'd show him how to do it. The nurse said it was ok they had a fake baby thing to show Roxel. Axel persisted, I tried to deny him. He pulled my top off and began sucking my nipple. Now think about this he was sucking on my nipple and because it was him it turned me on, making my nipple even more sensitive, Roxel moved away continuing being fussy the nurse taking him giving him a bottle. Axel leaned back.

"Fine more for me then" he spoke then continuing, his hands travelling down, I tried to push him away and it wasn't working. The nurse took this as her cue to take Roxel back to his room shutting the door behind her.

"I-I ha-aaah...ve never beee-eeeeeen so embarrassed in m-y li-iiife" his hand travelled down again he groped my hardening dick; I couldn't do this in a hospital. I pushed him away.

"A-Axel. We can't in the hospital"

"Why they won't mind"

"I come home in a week, how bout then" I suggested he moved away nodding.

"Fine but I better get some of the best sex in my life" he told me smiled lightly and giggled at his honesty. The thing is we hadn't had sex since my 5 month. Later during that week they tried to get Roxel to suck on my nipples again, this time Axel didn't make any moves. They used the fake thing and Roxel began sucking along with it.

"See you don't try to sleep with me he does it" I stated. Axel huffed.

"Monkey see monkey do" he said.

"Err...did you just call our son as monkey" I asked him chuckling he smiled realising what he said.

"Oops" he smiled and kissed me lightly on the head asking me if I was sure I didn't want him sucking my nipple again. I told him no. The day I left the hospital the doctor came to speak to me and Axel.

"ok during the next few weeks keep an eye on his breathing, check every morning when feeding him and every night if it changes from normal please call immediately and if you're unsure call anyway this is a baby's life we would rather not risk it. Oh and one more thing, Mr Lena you are the father, and therefore I presume Roxas is on the receiving end of your sexual relationship. There can be no sexual intercourse for another month yet, Mr Marne cannot be involved in sexual intercourse of a penetration kind." He told us giving us a heart rate checker for our baby. I put it in my bag, my mother had been nice enough to give us a stroller, I told her we'd buy one ourselves but he came early so we hadn't got one yet. Axel told me just to accept the gift and use it. I listened to him this once.

"Aww, wait...blow-" Axel speaking.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR!" I interrupted knowing what Axel was talking.

"Roxas we can give each other bl-"

"Roxel is in the room!" I told him off he shut up nodding and putting Roxel in the stroller. He walked out of the room along with me and the doctor behind him.

"Thank you for choosing our hospital I hope your family fares well Roxas" the doctor told me, I nodded. After we left we finally got home only to find that Axel had finished decorating the apartment and also adding child friendly gates in the kitchen and bathroom. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We were very naughty because I remember that my aunt was a nurse she had told me before hand that the doctor would say a month even though I gave birth nearly 3 full months ago, standard procedure. I told Axel after he fed and set Roxel to bed around 8 that if we took it slow and gently we could have sex. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. After climbing on top of me, he kissed my neck and began pulling of my top he pulled his top of after and soon after we were wearing nothing. It had started gentle with slow hips rocking into my ass, this time with a condom. He was thrusting deeply but slowly then he hit my prostate and I screamed uncontrollably.

"Axel! Harder" I shouted without meaning too. He continued to thrust but going somewhat faster and harder. His thrust were becoming strong I was making noises every move he made our bed rocking back and forth, all you could hear was the bed creaking softly then harshly then softly again. Then becoming harder and banging on the wall with harshness, within our moment of love we forgot Roxel's room was on the other side of the wall we were banging against harshly.

"Ah Roxas I love your body so much" he muttered.

"I know. I ah" I couldn't stop making noises. We were continuing for moments longer until I couldn't handle in anymore and came on our abdomens his coming inside me, I however only felt the condom.

"Ahh, wow" he moved and relaxed next to me I began falling asleep and then we heard crying he kissed my cheek.

"Let me deal with this, you sleep. I plan for our lives to be like this for a long time" he spoke getting up. Before I could question he left, I could hear him hushing Roxel back to sleep.

"I know baby, mommy loved daddy's dick" I was going to kill him.

"I know he was screaming really loudly wasn't he" he chuckled

"I know your listening Roxas" he laughed. How did he know? After a few minutes he came back with Roxel fast asleep in his crib.

"I love you Roxas" he kissed my cheek and cuddled behind me. He began slowly thrusting his pelvis against my but I elbowed him.  
"I said only once" I told him going to sleep. So he just cuddles.

My first day back at school, was hard. I woke up after only a few hours of sleep got dressed and made myself breakfast. I had already gone shopping with my mother to buy some clothes for Roxel so I got him dressed, Axel was making breakfast in the kitchen, and I walked in to see him talking on the phone. I smiled sitting in my seat.

"Axel what do you plan on doing for your birthday" I asked him, he was turning smiling.

"Yeah I know mum, uh huh...well I am not going to do that this is my final year of school. I know, hey it's not me who doesn't want to talk about this. Yeah I know. But I don't care; I'm a dad now I can't have petty games of who upset who. Yeah...love you too, bye" he put the phone down in a huff I looked up from my coffee to see him with tears in his eyes.

I moved instantly and walked over to him.

"Hey...you alright..." I asked softly. I felt I needed to support him for once he done nothing but for me. He pushed me off him and walked away, I felt like it was my fault. I looked down to see the text his father sent him.

'It's the child or your scholarship' I couldn't believe this. I grabbed my coffee and continued drinking it, Axel comes rushing back in and grabs his phone.

"I'm going to be busy after school can you get home by yourself." I knew where he was going.

"Yeah, I'll get a lift with Sora got pick up Roxel from mums" I say grabbing my coat and Roxel's coat, I look to see him looking every direction but me. I began to get nervous panicking I began speaking.

"I love you, you know that right. Roxel loves you too" I tried he shrugged.

"Yeah..." he says walking out the house. I put Roxel's coat on him and put him in the stroller, the distance from my home to my parents wasn't more than 15 minutes and the distance from my old house to school was farther but Riku said he'd come pick me up and drop me off at mums again after I texted him. I grabbed my school bag began walking down the street.

"Aww how cute is your baby Roxas, he looks just like Axel, except the blond hair, has his eyes and facial features as well" Mrs Telsi (our neighbour) complementing on how cute Roxel was.

"I know he looks like Axel, everyone says he looks like me, and I feel like I'm the only one who sees his father in him."

"Well it was lovely to see you out and about again. I hope you two are well bye" she left going into her apartment. I got to my mother's house knocking on the door; she practically flew the door open. Now after about a month since I last saw my mother, before she would say 'Roxas oh my goodness come in I missed you' nope.

"Ahhh, Roxel...hello Hun. How are you Roxas you okay? You bringing my favourite grandson" she was obvious about preferring him to me. I just chucked.

"Mum I'm only dropping him off, how's Sora?" I asked hadn't seen him in nearly a month either, house ridden.

"oh he's been complaining about how big he's become, he's due next month, twins Roxas did he tell it's twins. The gene carries I always told you this. You might have twins in the future." She continued to babble on until Roxel started crying, mother picked him out of the pram, he continued to fuss, and I chuckled knowing what the problem was. I grabbed him from my mother's arms putting his head against my shoulder and his crying slowly calmed. He began to fall asleep.

"When he isn't hungry or need changing give him a rocking snuggles, he falls right to sleep" I told her, she nodded.

"Okay, and before you got over everything, had a baby your him, I had two you have a brother. Wait...I have had four kids. So I KNOW what I'm doing so go to school and don't worry I'll see you after school dear." She told me shooing me out of the house, she was right I was worrying for a pointless reason. I walked down the street to see Riku smiling.

"Hey you ready to go, Rox." I nodded and he started his car, he began telling me about Sora

"I'm worried he said he hasn't had the chance to go to the doctors to prepare for the birth soon, I'm worried something will go wrong" he explaining all his worries. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without looking

"Roxas!..." I hear Sora breathing down the phone heavily

"Sora? What's wrong?" I asked becoming worried

"I hurt...my stomach...I think...labour" he told me.

"Riku take me to your house now"

"Roxas you have-"

"NOW!" I shouted at him he turned the car in a street which could lead him to his street.

"Ok we're coming now." I told him, he hung up

"What's wrong with him" Riku asked with a scared voice

"He's in labour" I say relaxing in my seat more

"You telling me he's in labour and you're doing it in a relaxed voice and position" he complained.

"Oh yeah, hang on"

"Hello I'd like to let you know Sora Marne will be coming in about ten minutes, he's in labour...yes this is his brother Roxas. Yeah I did just have a baby a couple of months ago. Yeah he's fine-"

"Roxas!" Riku shouts at me

"Yeah Sora will be there soon please prepare a room for him. Thank you goodbye" I told them hanging up.

Once we arrived at the Riku's place I ran into the house retrieving Sora telling Riku to keep the car running. While in the car Riku started to panic and we nearly crashed.

"RIKU WATCH THE BLOODY ROAD!" I felt like all I did was shouting at the guy.

"WELL I'M ABOUT TO BECOME A DAD, SO SORRY I AM SCARED!" he shouts back

"FOCUS ON DRIVING THEN BE SCARED!" I continued shouting at him. Once we arrived at the hospital the doctors took over I was about to leave because I was an hour late for school Sora started to panic about me leaving saying he wanted me there the whole time so I stayed after calling my school. After about an hour my mother and father arrived, not long after Riku's father arrived. His mother hadn't shown I suspected they same would be for him as was for Axel and his dad. I was very surprised when his mother shown up saying she was sorry for being late and asked if Sora was ok. My mother brought Roxel with her, giving him to me. I texted Axel telling him, but the messages never went through. I began to wonder what he was doing. I went to grab a drink from the canteen with Riku leaving Roxel with my mother.

"I'm not sure Roxas...am I ready for this" he asked me

"Can you ever be ready, I bet even your parents weren't ready. And they did fine didn't they" he nodded. He knew I was right. I turned to see Beatrice standing with Martin and Axel. I looked at them Axel was smiling and hugging his dad. I sneaked closer while getting my drink a refill, listening in.

"Ahhhh this is good, you can go to university next year now, I'm glad you made the right choice" his father said.

"I know it was best for everyone this way" he responded. I felt a sting in my heart. I wouldn't would he?

"Well this works out best for everyone. Lets got get the doctor's reference shall we, you'll be in there before you can spell your name" she laughed. They all walked away. Tears streaming down my face Riku came over to see what was taking me so long, he seen my crying.

"Roxas what's wrong...you alright"

"y-yeah sorry I felt a bit down there, really I'm okay nothing to worry about" I told him, he dropped it without question.

We continued waiting for Sora after another hour the doctor called us in to see the new babies. I walked in with Riku we see Sora holding one them the other in the doctor's arms handing the baby to Riku who, for the first time ever since I met him cried. I smiled and walked over to Sora and hugged him by the side.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked me.

"Are you sure" I asked him in return.

"yeah your my brother you've supported me through all of this, please" I grabbed her, she was lovely she looked just like my grandmother did, right down to the last detail, well except for the wrinkles due to age.

"She looks like your grandmother" my mother commented holding Roxel. I nodded crying I missed our grandmother. Sora was also crying, Riku handing his son to his mother. Wiping Sora tears then kissing his hair.

"You give me lots I love you so much" I love that Riku tells Sora so often how much he loves him. I felt that their relationship was very pure and loved. I was so happy for my brother to have Riku in his life.

"I decided I want to name her Lanya after grandma and I want you to name him Riku" he told us and Riku mainly.

"I think he looks like your older brother before he died" his mother pointed out.

"Yeah, I think the name would be fitting" he told her she kissed his cheek

"Of course it would"

"What's the name then" I asked him

"Zack" I thought that made perfect sense.

"I think he likes it" his mother pointed out. We spent time talking about the fact Riku and Sora had to move into a bigger home when they get older because they only had enough for one kid room, we chatted about having our kids got to the same school, growing up close with each other. I agreed to this, I wanted Roxel to be close to both Lanya and Zack. After some time Riku's parents left and my dad finally arrived after finishing work. Apparently you can't leave work unless your wife is in labour or you relative has died or been in an accident, stupid right. The thing was the grandma we named her after was our dads mother not our mothers. So when we told him what he named the girl he got teary eyed telling me and Sora we're the best things to ever happen to him. After awhile my mother and father went home, it was about 8 pm, it was just me Riku and Sora the thing was I couldn't stay the night but Riku was, he asked if I wanted a lift, I told him I'd catch the bus. Once on the bus with the pram some girls looked at me like I was adorable, elderly ladies gave me a 'naww' older brother look, only if they knew. Men well they gay ones gave me a look of 'ooooh he's nice to look after his brother.' Some gave me the look of 'oh my god he has a kid, Yuk used goods' whatever to them I say. Once I got home I unlocked the front door surprise it was still locked I guess Axel wasn't coming back then. I get Roxel ready for bed and set on making myself dinner. I began crying all over again about Axel feeling used and like me was being the bother. I rang the one person I knew I could talk to.

"Hello mum" I cried down the phone.

"Roxas dear what's wrong has something happened."

"A-Axel's leaving m-me" I cried

"Ok wait there I am coming right over" I waited for half an hour until my door bell went I had locked the door when I came in. I opened it to find Axel's mother standing there with a small bag.

"Axel told you I hope by now, I've come to get his stuff" she told me I wiped my eyes a little and nodded, I found no point in fighting it.

"Okay then" she grabbed his stuff, I didn't really watch her do this, it would only hurt more it I did. She waved as she left. After she left I sat in the kitchen crying until my mother arrived ten minutes later I opened the door eyes as puffy as hell and I couldn't stop the tears the second my mother saw me she held me close and my father came with her.

"I'll make one of my famous hot chocolates yeah" he told me I nodded.

After some talking and more crying obviously I got a phone call from Axel.

"Hello" my mother answered Axel

"No he will not come to the phone like you have the right...like I care. You don't get to break my son's heart leaving him with a child you got him pregnant with no less. You don't tell me what's true and what's not" I started crying again.

"Whatever" she hung up I couldn't stop crying. My mother insisted she stayed the night I told her I would be ok on my own for one night that Olette or Hayner would stay the night. She finally left around 10 Roxel woke up needing a feeding. After feeding him it was half ten. The door was knocking madly I went to answer it Axel comes flying in hugging me crying telling me he loves me and he'd never leave me, if he did it be by death nothing else. I cried really hard after he kissed my cheek.

"I was going to spend the weekend with Demyx his Nana just died, I texted you, you said ok, I also told you about my dad agreeing to let me keep the scholarship and our family, you said you were happy, I ring the house phone to say goodnight instead of ringing your phone to have your mother tell me I am horrible and I broke your heart" he was talking fast and he sounded out of breath

"Did you run here" he nodded

"How many times have I told you not to run to places of long distance" I complained at him my protective instincts kicking in.  
"no Roxas, please don't leave me" he spoke softly falling to the floor pulling me with him. I sat with him in my lap crying about how much he loved me and how he would never leave me. I was happy that he came to tell me this, I was suspicious of how his father suddenly forgave everything, and he's nothing like my dad not forgiving in the slightest. We were in the doorway of our apartment and Axel was sitting like a shell in my lap his head against my neck telling me how much he loved me. While our neighbour Mr Telsi (the nice ladies nosy husband) looked at us.

"What" I asked sounding meaner than I meant to. He soon disappeared back into his apartment.

"Axel come on lets go inside and talk about this then" I say pulling him up when he decided he wanted to kiss me on the lips. I couldn't resist we had quite the crowd gathering outside our apartment. I look at them. I was surprised how indiscreet they were being about looking into our personal lives.

"They're watching us" I whispered to him he nodded moving over to the door holding the edge.

"Get lost you pest, just because you don't have a life doesn't mean you should take an interest in our, now buzz off" he shouted shutting the door before hugging me again.

"We'll deal with my dad tomorrow, he does not get to destroy my love life and break my family" he told me claiming my lips once again.

* * *

longest one i have written so far, i like this one, had some time to do it. i am open to any suggestions to other stories with different ideas with these character or some others from the same game or a different game maybe, just message me and i will tell you what i think. okay so i have the next week off from school so i will have time to continue writing the second chapter for 'never let them fool you' posting that up some time next week, so if you haven't read it i would like you to. OK thanks for the support guys :) see you in soon

Emdem ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : life changing

god it's been awhile. well i am here. this is the continue of my life. i don't know if you wanted it but here you have it. don't like it well tough it's here.

well thanks for reading all the same. read and review. reviews help me decide to write more.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to the sound of crying. I walked into Roxel's room to see he's not there. I began to worry.

"Axel…where's Rox-" he comes in with Roxel in his arms. I smile at the state of his hair. He smiles at me and leans over kissing my cheek putting Roxel back in his crib and turning to me.

"what would you like for breakfast" he asked.

"hmm how about to redhead hotty" I joked. He leaned over pushing me to the wall.

"does it include sausage as well because I have a cooked one in my pocket." he purred down my ear. I giggle nervously and pushed him back.

"I've got to get ready for school." I told him. I knew he should be getting ready too but he just sat down with his mug and phone.

"I'm going to Demyx's later, dropping of flowers. Hope he's okay. I'll let him know why I didn't show up last night." he told me. I grabbed a coffee from the side I think it was made for me, began drinking it and suddenly my phone started going off.

"hello…"

"Roxas! It's Pence I've passed my test! Do you want me to come pick you up for school or is Axel taking you?"

"I…yeah sure, can we stop at my mothers to drop Roxel off?" I asked.

"oh yeah sure I don't mind." he told me.

"ok I'll be ready in ten" then I hung up.

I walked into the bedroom finishing getting my stuff in my bag. After I got Roxel dressed.

"are you not going in today?"

"exam leave" was all I got.

"…okay…" I didn't know how to take it.

"Roxas are you up for going in today?" he asked as I put Roxel in the pram. I turned to him smiling.

"of course why wouldn't I be."

"just curious. I guess I am worried. Silly right" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. I kissed his cheek he blushed lightly.

"your not silly. You amazing. So don't worry so much you'll stress yourself" I told him when the door knocked. I opened it and pence was standing there with his fun smile.

"hey I'll take Roxel to your mothers. Since I have lots of time. I can afford to spend time with him today until my exam." Axel came up behind me giving me a kiss on my cheek while sneaking Roxel from my arms.

"if your sure"

"I'm sure. Have fun at school. Bye" giving me a peck and walking back into the house. I smiled and left. While in the car we stopped at a light I was laughing at a joke Pence told me about Hayner.

"I am telling you he was going to choke to death with what he said."

"Pence, I think Hayner is fine. A bit frustrated but nothing more" I told him.

"no Rox I'm telling you he's not talking to Seifer at all, avoiding him completely." he told me with a funny look.

"NO…" I was shocked.

"well what do you think, they get locked in the gym for one night and suddenly avoid each other." he chuckled.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"hey you and Axel alright?" he asked, sometimes I wondered if they were alright they didn't really ask about Axel that much.

"yeah fine why?"

"does…well this is going to sound weird. B-but…" he wouldn't come out with it.

"what?"

"does Axel know anyone who would be willing to…help me out."

"you…think…you!"

"no…I just wanted to know if he knew someone who could teach me to fight?" he asked a bit worried sounding.

"might do, why do you want to learn to fight?" I asked.

"well Olette got a new boyfriend, a few months ago we agreed to be friends instead from now on right. But I think this boyfriend beats her she seems to have bruises and says there from accidents." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I loved Olette she was like a sister to me, to think someone could be hurting her. Unacceptable.

"who is he?"

"his name is Setzer…he's a few years older than us." he explained. We parked by the school changing the subject so we weren't talking about it in front of Olette we noticed her standing with a man.

"that's him" we got closer and heard what he was saying.

"don't talk back to me again. You bitch." grabbing her arm. Dragging her along.

"b-but I have class"

"you are coming to the doctors with me."

"hey!" I shouted before I realised it. The whole thing was like a blur I saw red. And suddenly I was being hit in the stomach.

"Roxas!" Olette shouted. Pence was on the floor next to me. We were at the back of the school someone would come out eventually see us fighting. Two against one we should win.

"it's us against him we should be ok" Pence said to me. I nodded. We thought we had the upper hand. Until he stabbed pence.

"back away Blondie, pretend you never saw anything. Me and Olette will leave town and you'll live" he told me. I couldn't move I was so angry. Pence was bleeding badly needed medical attention.

"help…her…" Pence spoke with all the strength he could find.

I knew he would most likely die if I didn't help him, but so could she. I moved best I could I grabbed a pole from the broken bike rack. Whacking him as hard as I could he dropped the knife. He moved to grab it as best he could. Grabbing the knife hitting me in the leg giving me a cut, I swung again. I hit him and he fell down and he moved and stabbed me in the leg I dropped the pole and it rolled away he got up while I tried to nurse my leg he swung the knife I moved away the best I could he cut open my shirt and cutting my chest. I fell to the floor hitting my head harshly on the floor. Pence wasn't moving suddenly Setzer fell with Olette standing behind him with the pole in her hands. I knew she would panic after that I got up and took the pole off her. He got up to attack us so I swung a few time until he stopped moving. I dropped the pole.

"I…I think I k-killed him." I was scared.

"Roxas…pence" I moved and leaned down to pence he was still breathing but barely.

"ring the ambulance," while I helped pence the best I could I heard her make the call.

"yes! My friends were attacked by my boyfriend. He stabbed him and I think he's going to die! Please help us"

I zoned out after that, after some time we heard the ambulance I sighed and continued to lean against the bike rack. I felt better now it was done. Setzer hadn't moved, I don't think I had come to terms with the fact I might have killed him.

"young man what's your name?" asked a paramedic looking at me.

"Roxas…Marne"

"ok Roxas. Can you tell me how old you are"

"17...I think"

"are you unsure"

"I don't know"

"Roxas…are you aware of where you are, do you remember what happened?" the paramedic asked sounding worried.

"yeah, he attacked Pence" I told them. He sighed calmly.

"ok we're going to put you in the ambulance ok" I nodded. Soon after me and pence were in the ambulance.

"Roxas I need you to stay awake ok."

"yeah…" I replied. I felt terribly tired.

"Roxas please keep you eyes open, we're almost at the hospital." I nodded feeling my eyes drooping.

"okay we're here. These boys need medical attention now." soon after I was in a wheelchair being taken to the medical rooms.

"what's your name. do you know your name." asked a doctor. The nurses were touching my cuts on my legs and chest.

"Roxas…Roxas…Marne" I couldn't remember my last name. maybe it was shock.

"ok Roxas how old are you?"

"I'm 17" he checked some more stuff down. After some more questions he decided to keep me in for the next few hours. After some further checks he told me I was fine, they were worried that I would lose my memory. I walked slowly around found Olette waiting outside waiting for the results on Pence. I waited with her.

"excuse me. Are you two waiting for Pence" asked the doctor, we nodded.

"I'm very sorry." suddenly his mother and father showed up.

"doctor how is Pence." asked his mother.

"Catherine…" spoke Olette.

"Olette dear are you okay, I heard what happened. Are you okay Roxas. You mother is on the way, just you mother knows ok" I nodded. Suddenly before the doctor could continue my mother arrived.

"Roxas are you okay. Oh my look at you. Roxas." she hugged me tightly.

"can't breathe" I told her. She let go.

"at the moment only I know."

"excuse me" the doctor spoke everyone turned to him.

"oh yes doctor hows my son."

"I'm very sorry. But there was too much blood loss" he spoke I zoned out until I heard.

"he's dead" I felt it all become real.

"what about Setzer?" asked Olette

"he's alive. In a coma I believe." I felt it was unjustified that he got to live. After the conversation. We walked out of the hospital with the others all going our separate ways.

"Roxas sweetheart" my mother spoke.

"I want to go home okay" I knew Axel wasn't going to be home tonight.

"do you want me to keep Roxel tonight?" I nodded. She dropped me off at home I climbed out the car.

"don't tell Axel please. Demyx needs him" I told her. She nodded sadly but agreeing to my request.

I walked inside. The next few days went by Axel sent me a message saying he went with Demyx to see the universities and also see if he wants to go to any good ones which were close. I didn't leave my room, my bed for the majority of the week until Friday when my phone rang.

"Roxas I haven't heard from you since Tuesday when you said you didn't mind me going with Demyx. Are you okay?" Axel asked down the end of the phone.

"I'm fine, just about to have dinner. Mothers got Roxel so I can relax and be happy watching my movies." I told him.

"okay well I love you I'll be back Sunday okay?" he chuckled

"okay,"

"love you"

"yeah" I hung up. I was eating dinner which wasn't anything good. I felt sick every time I ate I just puked it back up. Pointless eating when I cant. I should just not eat. Not breathe. Because my stupid reckless behavior killed Pence. I don't deserve life. I should have been the one who died.

Not Pence, me. Always should have been me…

* * *

i feel bad for killing Pence, i like him but i just had to do it. let me know what you think.


End file.
